nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Liberal Christian Party
Maybe we could delete this and have it be part of the new Social Christian Party all along. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:50, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Was literally going to say that. It seems this party is social liberalism, compared to a more leftist social democratic Social Christian Party. Maybe an alliance if anything. Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:14, February 17, 2013 (UTC) We gonna do anything with this? If not, I propose saying that it merged into SCP. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:56, June 8, 2015 (UTC) I'd be happy to retcon it out of existence, or to simply merge it into SCP. Let's see what Horton has to say. --Semyon 12:12, June 8, 2015 (UTC) It has nothing to do and never had anything to do with SCP. Leave it as is. HORTON11: • 13:53, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Exactly, so we retcon it to say it did. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:05, June 8, 2015 (UTC) No. It never had anything to do with SCP to being with. So why should we unnecessarily change history again. HORTON11: • 14:11, June 8, 2015 (UTC) I've vetoed your veto, Horton, and it has now merged into the SCP. It's too pointless to leave it as is. :o @why: cuz they have the same viewpoints. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:11, June 8, 2015 (UTC) They're not the same. It's perfectly fine to have two parties with possible similarities fall one after the other and not be linked. HORTON11: • 14:16, June 8, 2015 (UTC) No, it's unacceptable. After one ceases to be relevant it ought to disband and merge into the stronger counterpart. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:17, June 8, 2015 (UTC) No. It's perfectly acceptable for a party to simply disband. HORTON11: • 14:24, June 8, 2015 (UTC) It is ok, but it would have to be in 2013 as several members would leave to join SCP. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:29, June 8, 2015 (UTC) It'd be 2014 realistically, though 8 June 2015 should be the actual date. I'm thinking of refreshing and renewing the party though. HORTON11: • 14:27, June 8, 2015 (UTC) It'd be 2013 since all those members have got a great new party to join, SCP. But if you want to refresh the party, that's fine. But you better give it some seats somewhere. :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:29, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Like I said, members would've joined CCPL over SCP, as SCP disbanded before LCP would have, had LCP disbanded, which it didn't. HORTON11: • 14:39, June 8, 2015 (UTC) But we're retconning LCP to have disbanded earlier è. And SCP and CCPL are basically the same party. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:43, June 8, 2015 (UTC) You're mistaken, my American friend. We're not retconning anything. And SCP and CCPL were never basically the same party; they may have shared some similar views but had no formal alliance or coalition, didn't stem from and did not merge into CCPL. HORTON11: • 14:49, June 8, 2015 (UTC)